


The Last Chance

by writingshipper



Series: Supernatural: The End [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demon Dean, Destiel - Freeform, M/M, canonisation, ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-26
Updated: 2014-07-26
Packaged: 2018-02-10 12:16:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2024841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingshipper/pseuds/writingshipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean has killed Crowley but the Mark of Cain has activated the bloodthirsty hunger to kill. Will Castiel succeed in stopping him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Last Chance

**Author's Note:**

> So, after being in the Supernatural fandom for a year, I finally produced some fan fiction for my OTP! Basically this is how I want for Destiel to be realised in the show - with the maximum amount of pain and heartache. Because that's why I watch this show, duh.  
> 
> 
> I apologise if the characters are OOC, if the events contradict canon, are implausible, any writing errors, etc.. Reviews and kudos would be great! Although, you know, gracious delivery and constructive criticism are always appreciated more than flaming hate.

"Dean!" Castiel yelled out, but he was already tired from all of the running that he did and so it only came out as a hoarse call. For the umpteenth time he wished that he still had his own grace. Blood flew everywhere as Dean slashed through the crowd with the First Blade. There were terrified screams and panicked shouts as people shoved at each other to get out of the way.

Dean was slowing down now. Even if the Mark of Cain gave him a speed boost, he could still tire out. Castiel's heart jumped. Perhaps this way he could catch Dean. With the last burst of his strength Castiel broke into a sprint.

"Dean! Please stop!" Castiel begged again. Dean slowed even further as if his body were responding to Castiel's voice. The civilians who had managed to avoid being stabbed were making their narrow escape now.

"It's I, Dean! It's Cas!" Castiel used this last card, and it was effective. Dean stopped in his tracks, but his back was still to Castiel. The former angel didn't stop, though, and he continued approaching his best friend who had turned into a demon.

Castiel at last reached Dean and put his hands on the Winchester's shoulders. But Dean turned around and Castiel only had a glimpse of malevolent black eyes before he felt an excruciating pain in his side.

"Oh..." Castiel said in surprise. He felt the Blade sinking deeper into his rib cage. He sagged against Dean, losing purchase. The demon eyes flashed in concentration as the demon focused on burying the knife.

Castiel collapsed on the ground, panting and gasping. He felt blood leaking out of his borrowed body. Stars burst in his eyes. The sand grated against his skin. He could feel himself ebbing in and out of life.

"...Cas?" This time Dean's voice sounded surprised. It was nothing like the malice of the demon. "Cas!" Dean knelt down and turned Castiel's body over. For the first time in months, Castiel saw that Dean's eyes were green. That beautiful shade that he thought was unrivalled by anything else in his Father's creation. What was more, they were wide in horrified realisation.

"Just hold on, Cas. You're gonna be OK," Dean garbled, shifting Castiel so that he could be more comfortable. "I'll call Sammy, and we're going to take you to the closest hospital. You'll be fine - "

"Dean..." Castiel interrupted. "It's all right."

"What? No, no. It's not all right, you bastard." The self-loathing tone had returned, as well, and Castiel welcomed it. At least he knew that this was the real Dean, his Dean. "You're not gonna die. I need you."

Castiel only grunted in pain as the Blade sent a jab through him.

"I can't pull the Blade out because it'd cause you to lose more blood. But you can try to relax - "

"Dean," Castiel tried again. "I'm glad... Glad that I was chosen to raise you from Perdition. I'm glad that I got to spend six years with you. And I would have fallen for you, died for you, gone to Hell for you...all over again. Because you're worth it."

"Don't say that, Cas." Dean's voice broke, and clearly he was trying to fight back tears. "I'm not worthy. Look at the things that I've done. I've killed people. I tortured in Hell for ten years. I turned my back on you and Sam. I don't deserve you."

"I love you...for everything, Dean Winchester. Even for all of your idiocy, your mistakes, your fear of failing to hold your family together... And even for breaking in Hell."

Dean's eyes widened, and two tears rolled down his cheeks. Castiel smiled, feeling peace envelope him. This wasn't how he imagined that he was going to go, but he was happy that it was. He was in Dean's arms, and there was nothing that he wanted more than that.

"Listen to me." Castiel grabbed Dean's flannel shirt. "You must...kill Cain to get rid of his Mark. That'll render the Blade useless. After that...cure your demonhood no matter how painful it is. Ask for Sam to help you. He'll stand by your side. And then... Live. Live for me."

"I can't do that, Cas," Dean moaned. "Not without you."

"You can." Castiel cupped Dean's face with his bloody hand. "Because I believe in you."

Dean shook his head violently. And then, to Castiel's surprise, Dean leaned down and crushed his lips to Castiel's.

Castiel made a muffled noise of surprise. But before he could respond, Dean broke away again, panting. His eyes were full of determination.

"I'm sorry, but that won't work, Dean," Castiel said gently.

"You son of a bitch," Dean spat out in anger. "You can't just leave me alone."

"I'm sorry, but I have to."

"Bullshit."

"It's just the way that it is."

Dean didn't say anything else. But Castiel could see that this was a broken man. He had lost his faith in a lot of things, including God. But he would come out stronger for it. And Sam always would be there to help him.

"I love you, Cas," Dean blurted out. It came out warped as his voice was shaking.

"I love you, too, Dean." Castiel smiled. He had waited to hear those words for a very long time. "I just have...one request to ask of you."

"What's that?"

"Please... Kiss me."

Dean's eyes widened again. For a moment Castiel thought that he would refuse. But Dean leaned down again and pressed his lips against Castiel's. It was blissful and glorious. Dean tasted salty from his tears and smelled like smoke and sulfur. But, to Castiel, it was exponentially better than any of his other kisses. Because this was Dean, The Righteous Man whom he loved with all of his heart. The one whom he gave more than everything for. Dean kissed Castiel gently, as if he were afraid that he was going to break him. Castiel closed his eyes to savour the kiss.

Dean didn't know how much time had passed. It could've been a thousand years or even a nanosecond. But it didn't really matter because he had Castiel with him, and he was kissing him like he wanted to do for years.

Dean finally released Castiel and rested their foreheads against each other. There was something stirring in him, something that he hadn't felt in forever. Contentment. Dean smiled. It was unfamiliar, but damn if it didn't feel good.

"How was it, Cas?" he asked softly. "Did I measure up to your expectations?"

Castiel didn't answer.

"I've wanted to do that for so long. But I was afraid that you'd reject me. Even when I was sure that you returned the same feelings, I was scared to death. What if I were wrong? Man, we could've had years of this if only I hadn't been scared to make the first move. I could've shown you my favourite movies and shows. You and Sam could've geeked out over the books in the bunker. I could've taught you how to drive the Impala. I could've made burgers for you, and... Cas?"

Castiel didn't respond. His eyes were closed and the corners of his lips were tugged upwards. Dean felt bile in his throat threatening to choke him.

"No. No, no, no," he said, trying and failing to sound stern. "Cas. Castiel." Dean shook Castiel's body, but the head just lolled without any support. "Wake up, man. You gotta wake up. I may have killed Crowley but we still have other demons to gank."

Dean was growing more desperate. He tried slapping Castiel's cheeks. "Cas, don't you do this to me," he threatened. His eyes pricked. "Please..." he begged in a final plea.

Of course, Castiel didn't wake up. Dean held the body tighter in his arms, and he let out a strangled sob against the blood-soaked chest. Castiel was dead. There was nothing to live for. Dean lifted his head and screamed out in fury and helplessness, hating himself and the world.


End file.
